Un enamoramiento raro
by Rubius total
Summary: Crees que alguien te acosa, pero no es así. La verdad es que te quiere tanto que no quiere que nada te pase por eso te cuida. Quisiste saber la verdad pues ahí la tienes, creías que la verdad era otra cosa pues te equivocaste, pensaste que la persona que amabas no te correspondería pues eso se llama no tener fe. Un one-shot donde el enamorase es raro. RinxSeeu


Hola aquí Rubiustotal reportándose para subir su primer one-shot y ahora las dejo con mis subconscientes.

Miku: Hola espero que les guste la historia porque la autora se esforzó mucho en hacer la historia.

Kyoko: En eso Miku tiene razón pues la autora ti esta idea a las 9:30 de la noche y la empezó a escribir espero que les guste.

Ayano: La autora creo su cuenta hoy y además hoy mismo publica su primera historia así que si existe alguna falta de ortografía sean comprensivas/os por favor.

Bueno eso es lo que alguna de mis chicas dijeron ya que las otras están algo ocupadas (Seeu está evitando que Rin me asesine) bueno no les quito más tiempo para que lean.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana para la mansión Vocaloid ya qué todos dormían y no se escuchaba ni un ruido o eso era hasta que se escucha el grito que indica que Rin Kagamine ya era perseguida por Seeu Dan Hee, para quien no lo sabe en esa mansión la mañana se inicia con el grito de felicidad de Seeu por ver a Rin un día más y termina cuando Rin da su grito de felicidad cuando Seeu es buscada por Miki y Yukari para que se largue de la mansión Vocaloid "Crypton".

-¡Aléjate de mi Seeu!. ¿No puedo desayunar tranquila un día? – Grita una rubia recién levantada regando un día más para que Seeu la deje desayunar en paz.

-Nunca!, de que sirve que me levante a las 6:00 AM si no puedo venir y desayunar contigo Rin- Dice Seeu buscando una excusa para salvarse del sermón que le dará Rin.

Si se preguntan ¿En donde están los demás Vocaloids que no hacen nada para evitar esto?. Bueno si se lo preguntan hace 2 meses que no hacen nada después del accidente que tuvo cierta peliaqua para salvar a su amiga de esa pervertida.

FLASHBACK

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana de un sábado el día menos deseado por muchos. 2 chicas en pijama estaban en la cocina conversando sobre un problema que tiene una, y este problema se llama Seeu.

\- Miku por favor te lo imploro sálvame de Seeu!, siempre es lo mismo yo no puedo desayunar en paz y ustedes no pueden dormir tranquilos…. Si quieres un poco a esta pobre rubia (pone cara de cachorro abandonado) sálvame de ella no te pido que la mandes a Colombia porque eso será imposible pero solo te pido que me dejes desayunar en paz y luego la dejas con migo si quieres pero (se arrodilla y actúa exageradamente) no dejes que me viole! Piensa en mi porfavooooooor TT-TT- dijo Rin como si su vida dependiera de esto (autora: y lo era XD).

-(suspira) Rin…. Sabes que te estimo y todo pero no me quiero entrometer en asuntos tuyos así que dame 3 razón que no tenga que ver sobre ti para que yo te ayude- dice Miku toda decidida.

-Muy simple tengo más de 3 motivos sin que este yo: 1 Cuando Seeu la vengan a sacar a la fuerza de aquí Meiko no te retara de nuevo por no haberme ayudado ya que tu eres la segunda que se levanta más temprano en esta casa. –habla una Rin decidida que la ayuden.

-Ya esa es una muy buena razón por la que te debo ayudar pero te faltan 2- dice Miku creyendo que no tendrá más.

-2 si Meiko tiene migraña y es despertada de nuevo por el grito de Seeu de seguro que nos mata- habla Rin de la forma más sabia que puede.

-Ya está más que clara de porque tendría que cooperar… (Recuerda cuando Meiko la amenaza de matarla si vuelve a gritar cuando ella está con migraña) no quiero que me maten soy muy joven para morir pero te falta una Rin-habla Miku entre miedo y decisión.

-Bueno la tercera es fácil pues si me ayudas podrás dormir más tiempo con tu amada Luka-dice Rin entre broma y dando un gran motivo de ayuda.

-(sonrojada) eso no tiene nada que ver Luka y yo somos parejas podemos dormir en la misma cama si queremos. (Razonando aun sonrojada) aunque es el mejor motivo que puedes usar para que te ayude… (Suspira) bueno te ayudare. –dice una Miku aun sonrojada.

-Siiiiiii al fin libertad… TT-TT gracias Miku gracias TT-TT-dice una Rin llorando.

Luego de un plan que duro 20 minutos entre crearse y ponerlo a prueba llegaron las 7:00 AM hora en que Seeu llega y le quita el sueño a todos, pero esta vez tal vez eso cambie.

Eran las 7:01 AM y toda la mansión Vocaloid estaba a oscuras, mientras 2 chicas estaban listas para utilizar su plan "Fuera Seeu"

-(entra a la mansión como si fuera un ninja hasta el living) ¿Hola? Rinny estas despierta o ya estas tomando desayuno -dice una Seeu entre susurros y risas.

De la nada una luz se prende mostrando a una chica en pijama sobre la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo lamento Seeu pero hoy no podrás estar con Rin hasta las 7:30, pues ella esta desayunando ahora y no dejare que la molestes. –dice Miku sujetando entre sus manos una pistola de agua recargada.

-Ya veo con que Rinny no quiere que este con ella ahora. –dice Seeu entre un tono juguetón y triste.

-Así es y ni se te ocurra hacerme algo porque tengo una pistola de agua y está cargada (apunta con la pistola a Seeu) y no quiero usarla. –dice Miku en forma amenazante.

-Tranquila tigre no te are nada a quien yo quiero es a Rinny aunque mirándolo de otro punto tu tampoco estas nada mal Miku….nada mal (mira a Miku de forma pervertida)-

-Seeu yo tengo pareja ni se te ocurra lo que sea que estés pensado (apunta con su arma algo temblorosa)-

-Vamos Miku que te puedo hacer yo si soy un ángel (mágicamente aparece una aureola sobre su cabeza)-

Luego de 5 minutos entre disparos de una pistola de agua y una chica que le lanzaba piropos a la otra se oye un grito.

-Ayudaaaaaaa! –grita una Miku entre miedo y desesperación yaqué le quitaron su pistola de agua.

Luego de 5 segundos las luces de todo el living se prenden mostrando a una Miku implorando que la suelten y una Seeu que estaba a punto de besar a Miku si no es que aparece Luka al rescate golpeando en la mejilla a Seeu.

-Tuuu…que le querías hacer a **MÍ** Miku. –dice Luka entre enojada y sorprendida.

-Nada solo quería jugar con ella. –dice Seeu mientras se sobaba la zona afectada de su mejilla por el golpe.

-Mentira querías besarme. –habla Miku entre shock y miedo.

Después de eso aparecen los demás Vocaloids quienes retan a Seeu por intentar besar a Miku. Mientras que Rin se disculpaba con Miku por no haber puesto en peligro a su amiga, mientras retaban a Seeu Luka la miraba de forma asesina por lo que intentó hacer con **SU **Miku, además de abrasar a Miku sobre protectoramente para demostrar que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de lo ocurrido nadie intento interferirse entre Rin y Seeu si no querían salir con problemas, pero a diferencia de otros días hoy Rin tiene pensado aclarar todo con Seeu yaqué está harta de este tema.

-Seeu yaqué llegaste quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. –habla Rin de forma seria y decidida.

-Claro Rinny, ¿qué deseas decirme?-

-Mira siempre he tenido la duda de porque vienes a esta casa todos los fines de semana a ver me a mí, entendería si es a todos para conversar y todo pero como soy solo yo siempre me entro la duda y quiero que me la respondas por favor. –

-(Suspira) Bueno si quieres saber pues te lo diré…la verdad es que vengo a verte todos los fines de semana porque cuando te veo todos mis problemas y malestares se van, además debo admitir que eres la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida y si tú vez algo muy lindo, mejor dicho hermoso tu no sentirías calmada sabiendo que algo le puede pasar por eso también vengo todos los fines de semana a solo verte a ti, también debo admitir que me enamore de ti en el momento en que te vi por primera vez. Pero si te molesta mucho que venga a verte entiendo y no te preocupes si es así solo dímelo y me iré. -

Rin no podía creer lo que oía Seeu Dan Hee la chica que todos los fines de semana la venia a ver a ella era porque la amaba y no quería que algo le pasar, eso le recordó a Miku y Luka ellas nunca dejan que la otra se lastime siempre se cuidaban. Rin siempre había deseado que tener un amor como ese y ahora que sabe la verdad no sabía qué hacer porque cuando Seeu venia siempre tenía algo que hacer y su compañía era muy agradable hasta que en un memento ella se enamoro de Seeu pero no era capaz de admitirlo hasta ahora y esta era su oportunidad pues su amor era correspondido.

-Seeu…no quiero que dejes de visitarme porque yo al igual que tu…-

-Al igual yo que Rinny. –pregunta Seeu entre emoción y duda.

-Y…yo…yo te…yo te amo Seeu, te amo con todo mi corazón. –dice Rin con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero no paso ni un minuto cuando Seeu besa a Rin y le pregunta.

-Rinny quieres ser mi novia?. –

-Pensé que ya lo era Seeu.-

* * *

Bueno primero los felicito por estar en el final tal vez para algunos era muy largo, para otros largo, normal, o corta. Bueno debo decir que para mi primera historia me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes también, espero que al menos tenga un review ya qué me pondré muy feliz por eso enserio. Colocar un review es gratis y si lo haces harás que esta niña de 13 años se ponga muy feliz TT-TT enserio lo harás. Bueno dejando la tontera de lado agradezco si alguien lo leyó eso me pondrá muy feliz bye.

**BYEEE CUIENDES Y QUE LOS ACOSADORES NO LOS SIGAN**


End file.
